


Uni-gore-able

by Rachrar



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat is not a nice person, Eye Trauma, Good thing Nikolai (OC) enjoys it, Gore, Immortality, M/M, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachrar/pseuds/Rachrar
Summary: Black Hat still murdered on a daily basis, but when Black Hat thought of annihilating more than a few thousand people and reveling in the gore, he had Nikolai to disembowel again and again instead. And though Black Hat was loathe to admit it, the sheer novelty of someone enjoying the mind-shattering agony of being turned into a meat crayon was enough to save more lives than either of them realized.





	Uni-gore-able

**Author's Note:**

  * For [risaXrisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risaXrisa/gifts).



> Written as a commission, posted so it could be shared. First major gore fic I wrote, fairly tame as far as I could write. Tempted to write some hard stuff eventually. Fairly fun to write, especially with an immortal character. Also, the title is a pun I am proud of for no reason.

Arrogance, especially when aimed at Black Hat, was galling. It grated on his nerves; the absolute narcissism of someone believing themselves worthy of Black Hat’s attention was, frankly, ridiculous. Humans, of any kind, were as ants to the eldritch being. They were small, insignificant, useless, and yet, Black Hat found himself alone in the sea of billions of the damn things. Finding one that stood out was damn near impossible. Unfortunately for him, they also tended to find ways to beat the impossible, and Nikolai was no exception.

An excellent tailor with amazing skills, Black Hat still ended up bound to him for all time after he took the man’s soul, leaving him immortal and all the worse for it. Knowing they were tied together in an unbreakable bond made Black Hat want to fuck a cheese grater-- it would be more satisfying than the tailor constantly at his door, or in his bed, or in his mind.

And that was the problem; he was on Black Hat’s mind even when he hadn’t heard from Nikolai in months. Nikolai, with the patience given from centuries of life, knew the precise moment when Black Hat’s anger crossed over from “I’m enjoying my anger” into “I am going to actually destroy a country,” toeing the line so cleanly that lesser men would have gotten the world destroyed time and time again. Granted, the world was hardly untouched by Black Hat, but his rages had slowed in the past millennia, getting more (perish the thought!) peaceful.

He still murdered on a daily basis, don’t get it wrong! But when Black Hat thought of annihilating more than a few thousand people and reveling in the gore, he had Nikolai to disembowel again and again instead. And though Black Hat was loathe to admit it, the sheer novelty of someone enjoying the mind-shattering agony of being turned into a meat crayon was enough to save more lives than either of them realized.

Black Hat sighed, leaning back in his chair and assessing the blood splattered across his office with a bored eye. It was too clean, too neat. It was an aesthetic, to be sure; dark gothic furniture made from protected bloodwood trees by long dead men, sanguine fabric cushions dyed with literal blood to get just the right red that Black Hat liked, dense carpeting sewn by orphan children, their tears really bringing out the colors of the design (it was Black Hat, of course). But it was just so boring.

The screams of those doomed to die by Black Hat’s hand were nice, sure, but they were so predictable.  _ Please! Stop! No! God, save me! _ Not to mention the constant high pitched noises they made between trying to plead for their lives were just irritating. It was almost always a relief when their voice chords broke and they couldn’t do anymore more than croak and wheeze out the never ending prayers to a god that won’t save them.

But, Black Hat supposed, the screams that Nikolai made were different. Even the most masochistic of humans had a limit, physical if not mental. They would eventually die, and that would end the fun. Well. Sometimes. Occasionally, Black Hat didn’t stop til he came, even if the other party was ragdolled from death; they started the encounter, and their body, if not their consciousness, would get Black Hat off, dammit. But Nikolai… He had no limits.

Not that he was somehow more powerful than humans (he wasn’t) or had more pain tolerance (debatable), or even that he didn’t feel pain like those humans with a malfunctioning nervous system. It was that he genuinely  _ enjoyed _ the pain, that the pain and pleasure were so intertwined that one without the other was just empty and unfulfilling. Nikolai couldn’t die, relished in pain, and reveled in attention from Black Hat, and that was a combination that couldn’t be beat.

Black Hat’s claw traced his lip, looking down between his legs at Nikolai. Black Hat’s wriggly cock, a tentacle, really, was currently plunging in and out of Nikolai’s left eye socket, the stomach-churning sound of the member fucking into the brain matter behind just background noise compared to Nikolai’s undignified screeches and sounds, unable to control himself. For being so proper when fully dressed, Nikolai’s noises when being fucked were obscene, and without the physical ability to control his noises even at the most basic level, he was loud. 

Nikolai was gargling as much as he was moaning, Black Hat making sure to fuck into the skull at the right angle to avoid removing Nikolai’s conscious mind but to induce misfiring nerves to make Nikolai a shaking, convulsing mess on his floor. Nikolai’s legs weren’t supporting him in the least, Nikolai’s arms loosely around Black Hat’s waist. The only thing keeping Nikolai from falling to the ground in a seizing fit was Black Hat’s hand on the back of his skull, shoving him down on Black Hat’s cock again and again.

Black Hat shifted, pausing for a moment to pull away and look at Nikolai, keeping a grip on him by his hair. His burst eye was dangling from the nerves on his face, blood pooling from the split eyelids on the floor and on Black Hat’s shoes. Black Hat curled his lip, eyes following the dripping to assess the rest of Nikolai.

Nikolai’s leg was broken from his flailing, though it was healing quickly, cock between his thighs throbbing in desire. Black Hat stomped on the break, enjoying Nikolai’s wail of pleasured pain, forcing the bone out of the flesh and pinning the bone to the floor, letting the raw edges catch on the carpet fibers so every tiny movement was agonizing as he pulled to free himself. Black Hat snorted in amusement.

“Back to work, Nikolai,” Black Hat said, voice uncomfortably cheerful, and he slammed Nikolai’s skull back on his cock. He didn’t slam into the eye he was fucking before, however, letting the pain of Nikolai’s healing take over and instead, he thrust into Nikolai’s untouched eye.

The eye squished around his cock, Black Hat groaning as he felt muscles and skin resist only to tear under his rough treatment. Nikolai howled, hands clutching onto Black Hat and tearing at his coat, tear ducts functioning enough to leave salty liquid on Black Hat’s crotch.

Black Hat moved his foot to Nikolai’s clothed cock, pressing on it hard enough to hurt, but not to break, then began rubbing his foot back and forth in a cruel mockery of a handjob. Nikolai’s wail changed in tone, higher pitched and more needy, his cock aching for touch that it was finally getting.

Black Hat released Nikolai’s hair, letting his head fall flat on Black Hat’s cock. He felt the back of Nikolai’s skull on the tip of his dick, a shudder going down Black Hat’s back. “Fuck yourself on my cock.”

Nikolai couldn’t speak actual words, but he obeyed nonetheless, shivering and shaking as much from his nervous system breaking as from pleasure, moaning as he began to raise his head. He paused as Black Hat’s cocktip teased his eye socket, then slammed his head down, full body shuddering as he repeated the motion again and again.

Black Hat’s hands went to the arms of the chair, inhaling slowly as his hips began to move involuntarily. The fatty tissue surrounding his cock was a sensation he planned on having more often, cock swirling in the mass just to encourage Nikolai to move faster, flickering out tiny dollops of electricity to stimulate Nikolai’s pleasure. To Black Hat’s joy, Nikolai took the initiative to move faster.

It was just a few hard thrusts before Nikolai’s nose broke with a loud crack, and the snapping of the cartilage was the final thing Black Hat needed. His hands flew to hold Nikolai in place, snarling and growling as he came.

“Nikolai--!” The eldritch hissed in the tone that only Nikolai ever got, hips rolling as his cock spurted his thick, goopy cum all through Nikolai’s brain matter. Nikolai’s neck twisted, body seizing as it tried to reach for a death it would never receive even as his hips rode against Black Hat’s shoe pathetically. 

“Go on then,” Black Hat said as his cock sprayed its last acidic load into Nikolai, grinning with glowing green spit over his teeth, dripping over Nikolai’s head. “Cum for me.”

Nikolai howled as he came, the sound in fits and starts as his cock and nervous system argued, his pleasure winning as he creamed his pants. “Bl--aaaa--ck Ha-a-aaat!” Black Hat pressed down harder on the head of Nikolai’s cock, a choked noise escaping his lips as he rode out his orgasm.

Black Hat snorted derisively, refusing to acknowledge the fond expression as he slowly pulled his cock out, pleased with the image of an eyeless Nikolai jizzing in his pants because Black Hat just came from fucking his eye socket. 

“You disgusting vermin,” he said, but there was no venom in the words and he pet at Nikolai’s hair almost softly, letting Nikolai sit there as his  body reconstituted. There really was nobody else like Nikolai in the universe, and Black Hat wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
